Now or never
by Madrox126
Summary: Roxanne has some doubts as her team is up for the finale of netball. Max always supports her, no matter who wins and loses. Will Roxanne realise that her friends support is all that she needs to win?


**This story is based off the first part of high school musical 3, but with the Roxanne and her team doing netball instead. It's also when max and Roxanne are in college. (I added her in Max's college because I thought it would be nice).**

**I also chose their netball team name "ball girls" because I thought I would be fitting for them. Max, Roxanne and the extremely goofy movie characters don't belong to me. **

**Disney owns them as well as owning high school musical 3.**

It was the finale of the netball and every girl was practicing. Roxanne was practicing with max, bobby, mocha and pj. Roxanne was a bit worried she'll let the team down so max and the others are helping her get ready as they played netball on the netball court, even though it wasn't their thing.

"Over here pj" bobby yelled. Pj threw the ball to him as he got another goal, again. Roxanne was impressed. 'I don't know how they do it' she thought. Roxanne walked back to sit down on the bench and sighed. So far, no progress has been going well for her, and to make matters worse for her, Stacey sprained her ankle and wouldn't play the finals.

She wished she still played though, because if it wasn't for Stacey's support, she wouldn't be out here playing. Now she has second thoughts about playing netball. Max noticed this and walked over to her. He sat beside her on the bench, and looked at her in worry.

"Oh max, I haven't got any more progress. No matter what I try I keep failing" Roxanne looked as if she was about to cry, tears fell down her cheek. Max looked sad, yet he knew why. "I think I know what's wrong. Your not letting the team down, your letting yourself down. Your team wouldn't have chosen you to play if they didn't think you were good" max dried her tears and hugged her. The others joined in.

"Yeah Roxanne, we practiced with you a lot and we noticed how good you are, I think your really good, but you think your not good enough" Mochina said reassuringly. Roxanne smiled a little at her words.

"thanks guys, I don't know what I would do if you weren't here to help me. I guess I got a little carried away. It's just, I'm afraid I might disappoint the team and everyone, especially Stacey who worked extremely hard to get through to the finals. I guess without her, my confidence just left me" Roxanne said sadly. Max patted her back, smiling sadly at her. 'She needs to know we believe in her'

"Roxanne. I don't think you get the whole point. Like I said before, your letting yourself down by thinking your not good enough. You need to have more confidence in yourself and everything will be alright in the end. my point is, We believe in you, especially me." Max stated reassuringly.

"Really max?" Roxanne asked hesitantly, though he could tell she was smiling. "Trust me when I say it from here" max pointed from his heart and hugged her again. Roxanne looked at the others and they nodded in agreement. Her confidence rose up and she laughed.

"Your right guys, thanks" She then heard her team call out to her. She looked at her friends and they smiled warmly to her. She then looked at her team and ran off. The others got ready to watch at the stadium as the girls got ready for one last game of netball.

The captain got up and said his speech to the girls. "Alright listen up. We only have 16 minutes left before the game starts, I know that within this team, I can see potential and lots of confidence. You came this far to not just lose this game. You guys have been an inspiration to all of us as it were to come to the finals. You made me proud and still do today. Remember to always do your best because the time and goals don't count. It's the best sportsmanship and team effort to win this competition. Now get ready for the last game" the captain yelled out loud as the girls screamed their team name.

Everyone left but Roxanne stayed inside, remembering what max said. 'your letting yourself down because you feel like your not good enough. Just have confidence in yourself. We believe in you, especially ME.'

Lisa, the team player noticed and went to talk to her. "Hey Roxanne, everything alright?" Roxanne nodded as she looked down. "I'm just nervous about this. 20 minutes left, and I keep failing. I just wish I was good enough for your team" Lisa was shocked when she heard that and hugged Roxanne.

Does she really feel this way? She spoke softly to her. "I'm sorry you felt that way, but the whole point in netball is to have fun and work as a team, and believe me, you have. You just need confidence in yourself because we believe in you." Roxanne chuckled at that, remembered that max said the same thing. Maybe they're both right. Maybe she can do it. her friends believed in her, her boyfriend believed in her.

What does she got to lose? She smiled and got up. "Your right Lisa, lets go, time to win ourselves the glory" they both run outside. The stadium was packed with lots of people. Max was with his friends at the top of the stadium as they waited for netball to begin. And it did.

Roxanne began to sing "Sixteen, sixteen minutes left, better get it done Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen more minutes, get ready, game on" The song starts as the team was trying the other team In netball.

The game is going well as the song continued by Roxanne and the girls.

Roxanne: Gotta get it together Yeah, pull up and shoot (girls): score! Are ya ready? Are ya with me? Team team team, yeah! Roxanne: Shake em with the crossover, (cheerleaders: ball girls)

Tell me, what are we here for? To win! Cause we know that we're the best team Coach: Come on girls, come on girls, come on!

Roxanne sang as she began to through the ball to the other players. "The way we play tonight, is what we leave behind, It all comes down right now it's up to us, So what's it gonna be? (Girls) T-E-A-M, TEAM Gotta work it out, turn it all around!

This is the last time to get it right This is the last chance to make it our night We gotta show what we're all about Work together

The girls continued as the croud was cheering so loud some people had to block their ears.

"This is the last chance to make our mark It's the week well know who we are This is the last game so make it count It's now or never" Roxanne got the ball but as she did, the player slammed into her hard as she fell to the ground, hitting her head.

The crowd gasped as one said "hey that's a fowl". Max looked on, horrified on what happened.

"ROXANNE" Max tried to call out to her as she got helped up by Lisa who asked if she's alright. Max had no idea how to contact her but had an Idea on how to do it when he saw a picture on a blimp. He asked if he could use it. The crowd wanted her to not give up as she almost did, she then heard Max's voice.

"Rooooooooxaaaaaannnne" max sang out on the blimp as Roxanne saw it. She looked doubtful. "Right now I can hardly breath"

Max sang softly to her. "Roxanne you can do it, just know that I believe."

Roxanne looked determined now "and that's all I really need" Max sang the last part as well, "then Come on, you are strong, it's time to turn your games on." The crowd sang as she ran back to her team as she had an idea on what to do. They gathered around and listened to Roxanne.

"Okay, Lisa, you go near the goals, girls you go in the middle, and I will try to reach the goals as well as to try and get it in. It may be the last hope but you must trust me if we want to win" the others looked shocked yet determined.

Thy put their hands in as they sang the last chorus together, "This is the last time to get it right, This is the last chance to make it our night, we gotta show what we're all about, Work together" The song continued as the girls tried to do Roxanne's strategy as it almost came to an end.

Lisa threw the ball to Roxanne before 10 seconds ended and, To her surprise' it got in, making her team won the finals. Everyone cheered so loud, some even jumped for joy as they came out. Roxanne was shocked that she made her team won. She was gonna get rest before max showed up.

He gave her the biggest hug and even spun her around, causing her to giggle loudly. Max smiled his goofy smile as he kissed her passionately. They stopped as she smiled at him.

"Thank you so much for your support max" Roxanne said, grateful. "Hey, it wasn't me who made you won. It was you. You believed in yourself as well as had a good strategy too. I'm proud of you" he hugged her again but less tightly this time as the coach came up to her.

He smiled at her. "Well done out there champ, you deserve the rest and lots of it" he said happily as he walked off. Her friends came up to her and complimented her. "Wow Roxanne, you helped us win the finals, how did you do it?" One of the girls from her team asked. Roxanne blushed as she stared at max before her team. "Well, i wouldn't have done it without the support of my friends"

Max chuckled "actually, the credit for the winning goes to you, you helped your team won by having an awesome strategy, like I said before" the girls agreed.

Lisa was the first to speak. "well, for our victory, lets have a sleep over tonight at my place." The girls cheered and left, before they stopped as they noticed Roxanne wasn't coming. "You coming?" Lisa asked.

Roxanne shook her head. "No, I have something I need to do first" the girls looked at each other before they left. She looked at the sky, smiling. She would've made stacey proud, wherever she was. She couldn't believe she won. Max broke the silence as it got too quiet now.

"Why didn't you go with the girls?" Max asked. Roxanne gasped lightly. She forgot max was there. Max chuckled at that, even a-yuking before closing his mouth with his hands in embarrassment. But as usual, Roxanne didn't mind. She wrapped her arm around max as she spoke softly to him.

"Well, i wanna spend the day with you, so Let's go celebrate, max" she smiled. Max smiled as well. As they head off, arms around each other, Roxanne realised that no matter if she loses or wins, her friends support is all she needs...

...It was because of them that really helped her win the team.

...For having friends believing in you no matter what is the greatest prize of all and you can never replace them...

**I thought this was really heartwarming and great at the same time. I hope you enjoyed it. :)**


End file.
